mod_banter_chatfandomcom-20200214-history
MoD Banter Town
MoD Banter Town is the town we live in. Things are being constructed everyday, and the town is constantly growing. Locations Test Account's Mansion Test Account resides in an awesome mansion that took 3 years to build. He always lets people stop by, and even throw parties there! It's very fancy on the inside, and it's rather elegant. Test Account sure has it lucky. Test Account's Backyard This is his backyard. Anyone can easily enter, as the fence surrounding it is incredibly short, but they don't. His backyard is blooming with flowers and all sorts of plants. Anyone could jump in and enter through the unlocked back door, but they choose not to, because Test Account is too precious. Koro and Queen's RADICAL CINEMA This is where the Movie Nights take place. Koro and Queen are the hosts. Queen works the snack counter before the Movie Night starts, and they only sell bleach as snacks. Koro sells tickets. Then, when the movie starts, they watch it with everyone else. It's a great experience, but it's only open on Saturdays. Shady Alleyway Meme dealers come out during nights and offer fresh memes to anybody that comes by during that time. Some suspect that Queen, a meme farmer, is also a meme dealer, and she uses her profit to keep the cinema running. Meme Farm This is where Queen farms her fresh memes. You can see her regularly working hard to farm the best memes to top those meme manufacturers. The Bone Zone Koro doesn't live with the normies. He lives in the bone zone. Police Station Self-explanatory. You report happenings to the police, and they will investigate. Jail The jail is connected to the police station. Niji is serving a lifetime sentence, but is allowed to visit Chance City, provided that he doesn't even make eye contact with anyone in MoD Banter Town as he's leaving. Park The park is a fun place to be, as you can have picnics or play around on the quite cheap playground equipment. Like, seriously, it could break at any moment. The best thing of all, though, is that you can do any activity and still admire the Test Account statue. Test Account Statue A statue honoring the town hero, Test Account. Tourists love to come here and pose with the statue and take pictures, admiring our hero. Once, it was defaced by Syniee. Forest The forest is rather quiet and peaceful, and it is the perfect place to have a picnic, or you could camp here. It's quite beautiful, and the scenery is great. Relaxing here will definitely rid you of any stress. Cemetery Where the dead memes are buried. Stale and dead memes alike are buried here, and are never honored or loved. Our Houses This is where we, the citizens of the chat, reside. We're very important so we get to live near Test Account. Checkmate, normies~ ;) Large Area Filled With Houses The damn normies live here. We're always watching them. You never know what they might do next... The Court This is where the trials take place. Once a criminal is found, they will be executed, no matter how severe the crime was. Did they litter? Investigation, trial, and execution. That's just how it works. Gas Station MoD Banter Town doesn't need a supermarket or anything like that, when you've got a gas station. Fill up the gas tanks of your cars and stop by the little store, where you can buy snacks and drinks of all kinds. Hotel Tourists regularly stop by to this hotel, so that they can stay on their visits and vacations. Room service is just brilliant. They'll bring anything you want to you from the gas station, and they'll attend to your every need. I don't mean to brag, but this is probably one of the best hotels in the world. The Cool School This is a good school. Attendance isn't mandatory but they'll teach you the art of meme farming, and the history of memes. This school is the reason why most of the population don't use stale memes. Because the school teaches you to bury the stale memes and move on. Restaurant This is where you can have fancy meals, if you're not keen on the gas station. The menu is packed full of meals, and it's unbelievable that they are always stocked up on every single ingredient. Mall This is the mall where you buy stuff. There's no food court though. The food court has been sealed off with no way to get in. Restaurant and gas station only, punks. Rumors have been spreading that a bunch of killings took place at this mall, but it's just a spooky story to tell at campfires. It's not at all important or true... Beach Huge beach. People come here to relax and have fun. It's very popular. Some people have even built sand castles so that they could live in them. However, they're all dead now, because it's idiotic to even think that you could live in a sand castle for your whole life. Don't worry. It was just natural selection. Zoo Everybody loves the zoo. Test Account funds the zoo because he know everyone in the town enjoys it. He also paid extra for more animals that the citizens liked. The Theme Meme Park A theme park, but with memes. Everybody loves this place. It's always filled with those darn normies, but it's still enjoyable. Library Don't make a peep. If you even whisper, you'll be kicked out. The only acceptable noises are the noises of sitting down and flipping the pages of your book. You can only speak if you're asking a not-dumb question to the librarian. Any other noises will result in you being banned from the library. The library is very peaceful, and it's a good place to sit down and read. Hospital The hospital is constantly filled with new patients. When the hospital first opened up, Blade was the first patient, as he had a seizure due to Civilization 6 being announced. 'Annual Weeaboo Convention' This is where all of the weeaboos go. It's hosted by Blade every year. Con-goers have been known to cosplay as characters from such anime classics such as Spongebob Squarepants, The Muppets, etc. 'Megamin Cult' This is where the people of Megamin meet. The cult is run by Queen. Cult members can range from the normies to chat-goers. Most only go for the snack bar. 'Mumen Rider Fanclub' Big fans of Mumen Rider (One Punch Man) meet here to discuss Mumen Rider matters. Currently, its only members, who both also happen to be the club's presidents, are Clue and Koro.